The present invention relates to a high energy ignition generator for gas turbines.
A certain number of generators of this type are already known in the art, and which generators comprise an energy source connected to a circuit for charging an energy storage capacitor and means for connection of this capacitor to a discharge circuit comprising an inductive means for energy recovery connected in series with an igniter having terminals to which are connected freewheel diodes, so as to generate sparks between the electrodes of the igniter, by the discharge of the capacitor in the igniter through the inductive means for energy recovery and by the discharge of the inductive means in the igniter through the freewheel diodes.
For example reference may be made to French Application No. FR-A-2,636,678 for a more complete description of the operation and the control of this type of generator.
In this type of generator, the connection means are constituted by a conventional discharger or by a controlled semiconductor commutation means, such as thyristors, as is the case in the previously mentioned application.
However, in the latter case, the presence and dimensioning of the inductive means become critical with respect to these thyristors.
In fact, at the time of the Commutation of the latter, one factor which is important with respect to the reliability of the whole arrangement is limiting the growth of current in these thyristors and the losses on commutation.
Therefore, the use of these thyristors has hitherto been conditioned by a limit of the peak power of the spark between the electrodes of the igniter.
In fact, the choice of inductive means resulted in a compromise between the need to have a high inductance to sufficiently limit the growth of the current and the need to have a low inductance to obtain a large spark power.
It is clear that this does not allow optimal operation of the generator.